Fem Naruto: Daughter of the Slug Sannin
by protoomegavox
Summary: The Kyuubi never attacked, Yondaime is still alive, Tsunade finds a hurt red headed woman who gives her her daughter to have as her own before she dies. She calls her Naru and takes her with her, but she doesn't know to what extent her child isn't normal.
1. Chapter 1

Fem Naruto: Daughter of the Slug Sannin

Chapter one a dieing woman's last wish

It was a bright sunny day, without a cloud in the sky and with a small breeze. Two travelers found themselves on the road, in the middle of nowhere. They had left the last town in the morning, after their creditors began to be more and more insistent about being paid.

To be honest the fault was just of one of them, the younger dark haired girl didn't do anything. Rather, it had been her blond master who kept on gambling and losing everything they had and then some more.

As they walked the talked and laughed as most do to pass the time the two hardly noticed that the birds in the area they were entering were not sing it only became apparent when the two come across what looked like a mini war zone.

"Shizune be on guard." The Elder blond said to the dark haired girl who gave a nod in affirmation

The two walked through the battle torn area inspecting the damage.

"Tsunade Sama these men" the blond's apprentice said

"Their missing nins" Tsunade said seeing the same thing

They were about to leave when a small painful moan was head over by a near by tree. Shizune the woman's apprentice quickly went to see what it was. Shizune quickly made her way over to the Tree to see a beautiful red headed woman with blood red whisker marks on her face, who was coved in blood crying in pain while holding some thing in her arms.

"Tsunade Sama some ones still alive and she's injured." Shizune called back

Tsunade made her way over and nearly froze at the blood but managed to keep her fears in check as she made her way over.

"It okay you'll be alright." Tsunade said trying to reassure the poor woman

The woman with red hair turned her head to Tsunade and spoke in hampered words.

"Its kind of you to say… such things but I'm dieing (a sad smile graces her red lips). Those men attacked me while I was on the road and I was forced to fight them off or let my daughter (the woman looks down to the bundle in her arms to reveal a small blonde haired baby girl with tan whisker marks on her cheeks). I suppose shouldn't have been so soon after being birth and being so vulnerable since it depleted all but a small amount of my chakra and was making hard to build up any more but they threatened to kill her and try to take me as a slave (Coughing)."

'Their were at least five Jonin level ninjas back their and several more chunin. If this is how strong she is when she's severely weakened how strong could she have been?' Shizune asked her self not knowing the same question was being asked by her master Tsunade

"Please do this dieing woman a last request. (Cough up blood) I see sadness in your eyes blonde one please take my daughter as your own (Cough Cough) let her love heal your broken heart. Please I'm not long for this world I could only hold on till you came. (Cough) I have many gifts and one was know my end before it came and to know my daughter would be safe and loved if I could stay alive till you came and now you have, so please Love her as your own." The red headed woman said

'Could I really do as she asks?' Tsunade asked her self.

"Why do you feel she needs me" Tsunade asked but received no reply

"Master she dead… by the looks of her wounds and the amount of blood she's lost she looks like she should have been dead hours ago." Shizune said gravely

Giving a nod Tsunade picked up the small bundled baby before speaking "We'll bury her before moving on." With a similar nod Shizune uses one of her Jutsu to bury her body deep under ground while Tsunade gown to a near by bolder and makes a simple head stone for her. Shizune gives Tsunade a questioning look "So one day we can find this place again, one day she'll want to see this place and her."

"So that means we're keeping her."

"Yes, like you said she was holding on for us and besides I always wanted a daughter." Tsunade smirked as she stared walking leaving a stunned Shizune behind

"Come on, its several hours till the next town" Tsunade called back

'Some how I think that woman was right. When I look at her I don't feel so alone any more, I kind of feel happy.' Tsunade thought while looking at the blonde baby. mean while Shizune was having similar ones 'It'll be kind of nice to a little sister, I've never seen Tsunade smile like she is right now.'

So the two travelers walked on only now they were three.

End Chapter 1

Please review I like to hear what you have to think, the reviews also are a major confidence builder.

Ho and if you like any of my stories or the ones I've started feel free to contact me about having it as your own If I like your reason why you want it you can have it. I'm not very how do you say picky or overly attached so if you want it asks and you may just get it.

**This is for next part ifs for authors of Mature Flicks so if you read it and don't like it its your own fault.**

Also this is some thing I'd like to see I wrote this to VFSNAKE as an Idea for a smut or lemon style story sadly he turned it down but I'm posting it here so if any one wants to use the Idea go a head just send me a notice so I can check it out if you do.

Hey VFSNAKE I am one of your loyal readers and I would like to ask you to  
write a story based off an idea I had it's a little out their for some but here  
it goes. The Idea is Naruto Uzumaki three days before he reaches age seventeen  
receives a scroll from a hidden seal on his body that tells him who his  
parents where as well as his true gender he is in fact a she and in three days  
on his birthday the Genjutsu that covers that up will break. Well Naruto does  
the one thing any one would do he panics and runs to one of the few people he  
can trust that being Tsunade. She after subduing him because he's hysterical  
finds the scroll and finds goes in to a state of mild shock but is brought out  
of it by Shizune when she asks whats wrong. Later Tsunade decides to take  
Naruto to her home and keep him their till the Genjutsu seal releases at the  
stroke of twelve it dose and brings with it the major twist to the story  
Naruto is if fact a Futa girl (meaning she is a she but has a dick) Tsunade gets  
brought into Naruto's mind scape and learns from the Kyuubi that He gave  
Naruto when he thought Naruto was a guy a few demonic gifts mostly a huge you  
know what. this leads to Naruto to thinking she's a freak which leads certain  
female friends to try and comfort her and after that the story spirals into a  
Harlem with many of my favorite Character such as Hana Inuzuka and later her  
mother and later possibly them together with her (their the doggy style types  
as well as Anal and bondage with collars and leashes I.e. their fetish is to be  
treated lie a dogs). Anko as the crazy bondage freak and mistress who loves be  
dominated but she doesn't know it till after a few time with the new Naruto.  
Later Anko persuades Kurenai to get in on the action she more of the make love  
to me type. After that Shizune who has a thing for using medical supply's in  
sex such as a crazy large enema and those things they use to hold open the  
female parts for examination. Finally the last would Tsunade after year of going  
with out sexy throws her towel in with Naruto. I guess you could have several  
others like Temari and the girls from the rookie nine. But the major Idea is  
Naruto is a futa girl who comes to thanks to the Kyuubi because of his  
perverse influence has a Harlem with just about any girl she wants. (I might  
think you should throw in Konan and Tayuya as well)and they don't all have to  
start out willingly as in like maybe the first one put the idea in her head  
just like Hinata in one of your stories well that my idea. Write back if you  
want to use it and the same if you don't in case you have ideas on what to add.

That the Idea I know it's perverted but I'm kind of Tired of male Naruto getting all the girls. While Naruko get stuck with Sasuke who in truth it would likely be better talking to a brick wall. So the answer in my opinion is a Female with what else a dick. Besides that the ideas behind the other characters likes with sex aren't that bad after wall it seems reasonable that if Shizune was heavy into sex she'd one do get the idea of what part of her profession are some times used for.


	2. Chapter 2

Fem Naruto: Daughter of the Slug Sannin

Chapter two: A Blonde girl Named Naru

Shizune sighed as the warm water drenched her back. It had been a few days since Tsunade took in the little blonde baby and since then she could see her saraget mother and sister look like for the first time in her life since her uncle Dan died to have a lust for living.

'It's like the woman said she really could heal Tsunade's heart.' Shizune smiled at the thought as she toweled off

'To think that in under a few days just one little blonde baby could have such an effect on her.' Shizune thought it a tad funny since Tsunade since her love a fair with Dan had trouble dealing with kids though she seemed to be the exception to this seeing as she her self was only eight years old right now

'Some times I think she took me with her to have part of Dan with her.' Shizune quickly squashed that line of thought and exited the bath room 'It can only lead down a bad road'

Shizune still deep in though nearly had a heart attack with the sight that met her on the other side of the door. All she could do was gawk and point while saying

"Tsunade-Sama your breast feeding"

"Oh hey Shizune-chan." Was Tsunade's unintelligible response, well at least to Shizune at the moment

"But how" Shizune said her mouth still on the floor

"I made a jutsu to make it so I could, if you want I could teach it to you when you're older." Tsunade said with a smile

"You made a jutsu? Just like that." Shizune said still taking this a little hard

"Yeah all I had to do was adapt a simple medical jutsu to induce the milk making processes." Tsunade said in a no big if kind of way

"Oh, so how's she doing?" Shizune asked having a bipolar mood swing

Tsunade smiled a knowing smile at Shizune before speaking "She's fine, though she is abnormally hungry for one so small. If I had to guess she's all ready ate twice her body weight in milk just to day."

"Twice her weight how is that possible?" Shizune asked very alarmed

"I don't know and I've done several small medical scans and what they've come up with is bizarre, for instance one scan says her metabolism is abnormally high an I mean very high, but another scan shows she shows no sign of adverse affects of her high metabolic rate such as faster aging or growth, and there are several other things that don't make sense her mind and brain are highly developed in that I don't think she will suffer from the natural memory loss that comes with the growth into adolescence. Their a great deal more things I've learned the memory section of her brain is wired quite differently from any thing I've ever seen, I did a scan jutsu on just that and the results say she should be able to remember this very conversation years down the road and that's just the tip of the ice berg I did a scan on her chakra levels and right now their at high Chunin level." Tsunade said some what shocked to the amount of things that were off about the young blond bundle in her arms

"Shizune I've seen a lot of things in my time but my little girl if I had to put an understanding guess on what she is from what've learned, I'd say she is a perfect child. Her scans show high levels of activity all over from mental and physical growth to chakra growth as a hole I've even done scans for genetic diseases and can up with none its like some one took her is she were a normal human and fixed any and all inherent flaws and then enhanced every thing there is to mind and body to the pinnacle of perfection human perfection and even then some, I can only wonder what she will make of her self." Tsunade said in an almost eerie and yet calm way, which held a sense of under line fear of the how could this be

Shizune took a few moments before speaking very calmly "I guess I can see now why she waited for you Tsunade-Sama" Tsunade looked at Shizune with abstract wonder "You said it your self just now, you said 'I can only wonder what she will make of her self' there are many people like that horrible man Danzo who would have rather as asked 'what she will be come' as is to say what they could make her. I was wondering for a while now why she waited for only you and I've com to think it was for two reasons.

The first is because just from watching you hold her and mother her. I can all ready tell already you lover her to the point flesh and blood don't matter an second is because your thought to what she is and what she could be was what she would make for herself and that takes something few people have, you said it your self People Like Danzo use people like tools to shape and use to their will but your first thought was what would she make of her self not what you could make her into and I think that really does matter a lot when you have some one as special as that little one." Shizune ended calmly as before but with a new level of respect for the elder blonde

While Tsunade sat their and listened to Shizune's words she couldn't help but come to an understanding of what she and the blonde babe's birth mother wanted "She wanted her to grow up happy and to be herself and no one else, that's what she wanted." Tsunade said aloud earning a preverbal "Huh" from Shizune

Tsunade repeated herself with more context to her words "Her mother wanted her to grow up loved and happy by people who needed her and would love her no matter what she is or what she can do, and never try to make her into something she's not or make her a tool. She wanted her to decide who she is and what she wants for her self at least that's what I think she wanted." Shizune nodded in high appraisal of the older woman's words.

"Well now that we just decided that this little ones very special traits aren't going to be a problem I think you should think up a name for her after all little one and her will only last so long." Shizune said with a smile

"Your right about that, come better or worse as I see it she is special even with out all the special differences between her and what's considered normal, for all we know she may just be the healthiest human on the face of the earth and were the ones who are flawed." Tsunade said with a smirk "but I believe you're also right about her needing a name I kind of have one in mind"

"Oh and what's that?" Shizune asked

Tsunade smiled and said" I was thinking of naming her after my favorite character from one of Jiraiya's books. "You can't name her after a character in one of Jiraiya-Sama's smut books" Shizune screamed

Tsunade chuckled "No I wasn't going to do that. For the past few nights I've been reading to her while I put her down to sleep using the only book that pervert ever wrote that wasn't perverted it was a story about a ninja that never gave up no matter. I was thinking of naming her after the main character."

"Oh really so what's the name?" Shizune asked having another bipolar moment

"The Characters name was Naruto but I I'd like to shorten it to Naru since Naru-Chan rolls off the tongue so well and sound so Cute. Don't you think so hum do you like Naru-chan?" Tsunade said not only to Shizune but to little Naru-Chan who couldn't help but giggle as Tsunade made sweet noises and tickled her with her hands and Eskimo kisses

Shizune smiled at her mentor who had become an older member of her family what she did not know really some times she was a mother and other times a sister. Sister that word while looking at the newly named Naru-Chan made me heart feel sore into the clouds. "When Naru-Chan's done eating I like her to spend a little time with her Nee-Chan" Shizune said tenderly

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the Idea of Shizune Nee-Chan. Her smile didn't fade with what she had to say next

"There is one thing well have to do we need to find Jiraiya, he knows several advanced seals that we'll need to perform a total diagnostic on little Naru-Chan so well know just how special she is and what to expect when she grows older." Shizune gave a small look a Tsunade which held along the lines of 'are you crazy'

"Look I know Jiraiya if I ask or threaten him with never having a chance with me ever again he can keep a secret and besides we need him to go to Konoha to get the adoption papers and make sure no one but the Hokage finds out that I'm adopting a child could you imagine what would happen to Konoha found out they would no doubt be up in arms either trying to stop me from adopting to keep the Senju Clan blood pure in hopes that another wood user or water user like my grandfather or granduncle would be born. And the other half would want to try and gain control over Naru-Chan to get the Senju Clan's political power and money for them selves. I trust Minato well enough to keep it a secret if Jiraiya asks him to." Said in explanation

Shizune nods in agreement with Tsunade assessment of Jiraiya and her opinion of Minato.

"She's asleep now so I'll leave her with you big sister Shizune while mom gets a shower and goes to send word to Jiraiya." Tsunade spoke with a smile and with heavy infuses on mother and big sister

END Chapter two

Notes on Changes to the story I've decided to have Minato live instead of kill him off and Kushina will be alive as well but their will be a twist to it.

Side note this not a Super Naru chan story in a sense. Put bluntly her strength starts with having a body with no flaws such as inherent diseases or physical disabilities, then having her all sorts of things like Strength, Perception, Agility, Endurance, Dexterity, Natural Intelligence improved to and at points past the point of human ability, she's not superman and can't stop a bullet with her eye.

(Yeah right superman fans we all know that even if it couldn't damage the eye it would still hurt like heck because it would be like being poked in the eye and forcing it back. I know for a pact that piercing the eye hurt like hell but even push it back to far can hurt a lot to, and by the way why has Lex Luther never just shot him with a kryptonite bullet I mean all it would take is a few second to a minute to weaken enough to be shot and then all you have to do it shoot him with the Kryptonite bullet and theirs no way to save him, its like why don't the enemies of the flash try to increase his speed while lowering his control to the point he whips out and kills him self by smashing his head on a brick wall. If you just read my rant I think you may need to go back and reread the part before the rant. )

Her enhancements are thing that are possible the strength of a ninja gorilla (I.e. meaning ninja's are average to humans to her) or the equivalent to jaws of some powerful that could snap a persons bones like brittle sticks. That would be the natural strength she'd poses if it weren't her train with Tsunade. Similar things hold true for speed she could move as fast as a Ninja cheetah on land if not for training and a special Jutsu I'm giving her. The same with dexterity and all the trainable things there are such as body and mental conditioning. Her only super powers as I see it in the Naruto are the ability to break and exceed her limits and their for next stop growing, the next is her Keen mind which is built for learning and perceiving and comprehending not only lessons but people things and every thing around her. After that would be an extremely high affinity for all the elements since we are optimizing. Her final ability is a super power I came up with and I liked the Idea personally it is a strong power that gets its true strength not from random uses in battle but singular uses that last days months years or even life times. I'm keeping the super power to my self for now but you'll find out about it soon enough. So in short my Fem Naruto is an optimized Fem Naruto with no limits on what she can learn and achieve because in my opinion that would be the ultimate Super power. Think about it you start out as weak a every one else and slowly through hard work become a walking nuke, something about that Idea just sounds right to me.

Oh and to the people who read my note in the earlier chapter about my story Idea. VFSNAKE declined the idea so if any one wants to write the Idea or knows some one would consider it please tell me or them about it (either them for me or it for them).


	3. Chapter 3

Fem Naruto: Daughter of the Slug Sannin

Chapter Three: Jiraiya meet Naru

Tsunade sat cradling Naru in her arms with a small smile on her face. It had been three weeks since she sent word that she wanted to see Jiraiya and he sent word ahead that he'd be here in the town to meet them today. She could only laugh at the though of the look on Jiraiya's when he found out she adopted though not oafishly yet a baby girl. In the past three weeks Shizune slowly convinced her to let her help take care of little Naru when asked why her answer was simple sweet 'Because she's my little sister' those words meant a lot to Tsunade and Shizune both. Tsunade had a little surprise for Naru's older sister, Tsunade decided to make Shizune's claimed spot as big sister official as it could be, She decided to adopt both of them Seeing as Shizune had no remaining family since her parents died in the Shinobi wars and up until Dan died she stayed with him.

Tsunade guessed by proxy if Dan was her god father and she and him were going to be married one day like they'd planed. She would have been her god daughter as well, but even with those hopes of a life with Dan a memory. She could still have part of what she wanted by keeping Shizune around. At first Tsunade would admit these days she did it because she was being selfish and wanted to hold on to a life that wasn't in the cards.

But over the years Shizune has grown on her and with the arrival of little Naru-Chan she began to think why didn't she adopt Shizune before the answer hurt t admit just as much as she knew Shizune for the longest time was dealing with the hurtful questions 'Am I really wanted? Am I just a replacement for Uncle Dan? Does she really love me or is she showing me affection that and love was really meant for Dan?' Simple questions that the answers to could hurt a great deal to but Tsunade knew sadly that simply having to ask such a question even to ones self hurt and brought sorrow.

Tsunade shook her head from these sad thoughts remembering that she was going to adopt Shizune and Naru-Chan and hopeful mend the wounds she inflicted on Shizune. She had already decided that she would tell Shizune the truth and ask to earn her forgiveness even though in her own mind she wasn't sure she deserved it. She had used Shizune as a outlet a substitute for the person she once pictured spending the rest of her life with and in the process caused a lot of undue pain on some one she was suppose to care for. Those thoughts hurt to think about right now but for now she needed to see Jiraiya about Naru-Chan so she could be checked out and then get him to get the adoption forms for Naru-Chan and Shizune Any more thoughts on the subject were dashed when their was a knock at the door after setting day Naru-Chan Tsunade went to open the door. On the other side was non other than Jiraiya of the Sannin self proclaimed super pervert extraordinary.

"Speak of the devil" Tsunade said with a small smirk as she let Jiraiya in.

"It's a pleasure to See you Tsunade so what do I owe for this wonderful reunion." Jiraiya said in a very perverted manner

After Tsunade gave Jiraiya a beating four of the five Kages would fear, she sat down with Jiraiya and began to talk with a tone that spoke all business or else pervert.

"Jiraiya this is my new daughter Naru." Tsunade started to say before Jiraiya's perverted instincts kicked in

"Tsunade who's the father, you look great, was conception fun." Jiraiya got no father since Tsunade beat the crap out of him again this time with a beating that could earn the fear of all the Kages and pity for Jiraiya

"No she's not mine, well she is but not mine, I'm going to adopt her you idiot and I need your help to do it, not to mention I need you help with seals to finish my medical exam of her." Tsunade yelled at the now beaten Jiraiya

But just as quickly as he fell Jiraiya was no his feet again now slightly more serous than before. "Your adopting a baby Tsunade, I mean no harm but I doubt that will go over we'll with the council and besides I'd like to know why her and why now you could have adopted many times before so what's changed." Tsunade looked down away from Jiraiya at Naru

"Because when I found her, her mother asked me to love and protect her and I won't deny a dieing mother her last wish. Besides this little one seems to make people fall in love with her, she did it to me in no time flat." Tsunade smile at baby Naru

After a moment Jiraiya spoke "Okay I believe you when you say you love her, no one could fake that level of affection. So let me get this straight you want me to get the forms for adopting her and help with a few medical scans."

"Yes theirs the forms for her but I also want ones for Shizune as well." Tsunade said calmly

"That's nice I wondered how long I'd take you to consider adopting her." Jiraiya smiled at the sentiment

"And theirs one more thing I'd like you to be one of Naru's god parents should any thing happen." Tsunade asked

"You want me to be a godfather?" Jiraiya asked shocked

"Yes, do you accept?" Tsunade asked

"Yes sure I'd love to so you need help with some medical seals." Jiraiya asked getting on task Tsunade nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note instead of a time skip I decided to try out an Idea I had in my head tell me if you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The view drags out to a sunny cloudy sky as Jiraiya and Tsunade began work on the seals as music begins to play a cameo of scenes from Naru early life.

The Song Sweet child O Mine

By

Guns N' Roses

First scene Naru learns to walk 'to Tsunade'.

Second scene Naru says her first word 'pervert' much to Jiraiya's unhappiness and to Tsunade's Joy.

Third scene Naru playing with Shizune and family happy on grass field.

Fourth scene Naru begins ninja training with Kunais and Taijutsu.

Fifth Naru unlocks her chakra in a huge explosion of it.

Six Naru met her first friend Gaara and convinces Jiraiya to help Gaara with the seal and his demon. (This stops the assassination attempts form ever happening)

Seven scene Naru begins her adventures as a Ninja starting with taking down missing-nins and moving up to many of the missions from the movies. Her saving the Land of Snow then the peoples of the first movies and even a bit from the Shippuden Series movies. Along with making many friend including the seven swords men of the mist as well as Konan (closer to the end) and several others.

Finally scene Naru convinces Zabuza and Haku to join forces with them and stop Gato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene shits back to clouds in a blue sky and descend to a window in wave country more specifically Tazuna house were Naru is sitting at a window having grown in to a beautiful seven teen year old woman. (Pics will be added soon to my profile for reference.) As the Music ends.

Naru smiles as she recounts her life. Naru at a young age traded her innocence to the ways of the world for a chance to protect those she cared about. Naru though only seven teen years of age was bye far a battle hardened Shinobi who in admittance to her self had done many things she was not proud of in the name of the greater good. At the young age of twelve she and her family helped install the new ruler of the land of spring former the land of snow to power. She also met and befriended all of the swords men of the mist who were hailed as sum of the best missing Nins in the world by age fourteen and helped them lead a revolution that brought down the former Mizukage and restore order and peace to the region.

One of Naru's greatest feats was the alliance she made with two former students of Jiraiya's Pein and Konan. Naru managed to do what Konan believed impossible and convinced Pein to change his mind about consorting with Madera Uchiha in his plan to capture all of the tailed beasts. Naru manage to convince Pain that the path to piece in the world could not be gained by war and violence, but by cooperation and Alliances it could. Two years ago Naru personal brokered a peaceful alliance between the lands Mist, Snow, Rain and Wave to in secret form one country the land of Water in secret. Though the villages remained they now worked together in a common goal of mutual defense and shared knowledge between them. Only a few the daimyo's and the most loyal ninja knew the truth in the of the extent of the alliance between the nations in a few months the truth of the alliance would come to light.

Currently Naru was in the Land of Wave because an Evil business man known at Gato formed a foot hold in the wave and was trying to suppress its people. Naru was called in on a favor to her friends in the wave as well as the nation of water to dispatch the Gato and his thugs since the land of water still needed to remain a secret for a little longer and any ninja's from the allied nations could arouse suspicion of its existence to the out side world.

Naru currently held no love for the village hidden in the leaves for several reasons mainly because the villages political stance was that the strong ruled the weak and seeing as Konoha was considered the strongest nation by most it people often acted as if they were entitled to what they wanted dame the feelings of others. Sentiment like that was what started wars and Naru having had bore witness to what wars bring couldn't help but have her blood run cold. Though Naru admitted their were several redeeming things about the leaf for instance their Hokage Minato Namikaze the yellow flash often tried to change the views of his village but as Naru saw it he was on y one man.

"Well for now I'll guess I should just enjoy I helped sow. after all not many can say they have several serous female lovers who care about them. Its times like these I feel lucky to know and be loved by woman like Yugito, Konan, Kagura, Yukie and now Tsunami and Haku. They don't even care about the fact that they're sharing me and that feels a little nuts to me." Naru mused her feelings

Suddenly there was a huge crash and sounds of Tsunade yelling.

"But I guess all good things come to an end." Naru mused with a smile as she headed down stairs

Down stairs

"What do you mean we have to go to Konoha" Tsunade yelled at a cowering Jiraiya as Naru entered the room

"I'm glad I never over react like that, personally it's kind of scary that most females can become so scary and strong." Naru admitted whilst entering the room

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at his goddaughter. Mainly for two reasons one he agreed it is scary that females can gain super strength when angry and two he couldn't help but be proud at the beautiful young woman she grew into. Jiraiya admitted to himself that if Naru was not his god daughter he would have used her for parts of his book series after all she looked like a blonde and tan goddess.

"Yeah as I was trying to tell your mother we've been called back because of a perceived threat of Orochimaru plans. We believe he is in control of a new village and plans to invade Konoha during the Chunin exams and seeing as your mother and I know him best they want our help to stop him." Jiraiya explained

"I see so when are we leaving I'd like to have a little time with Haku and Tsunami before we go and maybe leave a travel seal here for Tsunami so she can come and see me." Naru asked

"Humph I guess we'll be leaving in an hour that should be plenty of time to put the on one of doors and say good bye." Tsunade said supping an answer

"Thanks Ka san" Naru said before walking back up stairs

UP Stairs in Tsunami's Room

"Tsunami Chan wake up." Naru said softly as she laid down and held the raven haired woman

"Hun what time is it?" Tsunami moaned

"Its mid day you and Haku have been out for nearly twelve hours." Naru answer softly

"Oh" Tsunami piped as Haku reached across her and held on to Naru

"I'm sorry Tsunami, Haku but my mother has been called back to her home village of Konoha and I have to go with her I wanted to say good bye for now and set up a seal so you can come and see me Tsunami since you don't have one." Naru said softly and some what sadly

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Tsunami said rising from her bed

"I need a door to place my seal on preferably one only you would have or your family would use." Naru Answered

"How about me closet door?" Tsunami asked

"That would work just fine but you'll need to clear it out." Naru answered with a smile

So Tsunami quickly cleared out the closet and Naru began to inscribe the seal on the door. Once she was done Naru placed her hand on the seal and the seal glowed blue.

"Their it's done, Tsunami I've linked this door with another door at my private home that only my family and the other woman like you and Haku that I told you about are welcome. Instead of fining an empty closet when you open this door it will open to my private home instead specifically your own private room, but before you go exploring promise me you'll wait until I leave, I want to hear from you later about what you think of my home. Oh and before I go I borrowed a few pairs of your under wear to remember you by and because I'm a pervert who gets turned on by wearing my girl friend freshly worn under wear" Naru said with a smile

Tsunami blushed before answering "But you're my favorite pervert so I don't mind. I'll make sure you have several pairs to remind me of you" Tsunami said sensually

'I can't believe I just said that but she's so sweet." the inner Tsunami thought while Haku made a similar promise to the blond

"You spoil me, but if I don't leave now I'm afraid I'll never leave." Naru admitted as she sighed and left the room

A few minutes later Naru Tsunade Shizune and Jiraiya were out side the house saying their good byes for now. Before Naru turned to leave Tsunami turned her around and placed a pair of freshly cum in panties in between Naru's breasts

"So you don't forget to see me soon." She giggled as she went back inside to the others

Naru smiled at her before looking at a smiling Jiraiya "Not One word or I'll let mom Castrate you." Naru threatened as she stuffed the panties deeper into her breast before heading on her way to Konoha with a small smile on her face

End chapter

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I had things to do and half way through I decided to change nearly all of it. As for the sexual themes I can't help but like the Idea of female on female perverted ness and who better than our hero to be just that pervert and not just a pervert a lovable pervert with a heart of gold. Note if any of you are perverted like my self and can't help but want to see some thing written in here please drop me a line also I'm looking for people willing to proof read me posted work for spelling grammatical errors and possibly to rewrite chapters of my stories to have a better flow. I'm not asking for people to feel obligated but rather if you like the stories and themes of what I write to please help me make it the best it can be. Personal I find it hard to reach out to people for help specifically so I'm leaving it open to any one who wants to help to know their help in more than welcome its appreciated.


	4. Notice

Note From author Sorry about this but I wish to rewrite this story with some new idea's I've got. Firstly this time around I'm going to have my Fem Naruto be found by Tsunade around six years old outside the village. After that I spend about three for about three and a half years a piece per a chapter on my fem Naruto growing up with Tsunade as a mother till about age fifteen or fourteen. This rewrite will have a bit of a cool theme with of all things Dragons as my Fem Naruto's summons. A baby dragon familiar as Naru's friend and battle partner and finally will be able to do a transformation similar to Jiraiya' hermit mode only with dragon's as the theme. Note in this rewrite Fem Naruto is not a fighter at first but though out the story that will change as when Naru needs to fight she will but not as often as every body else.

And of course their still will be a Yuri pairing but it will take me some time to come up with it I'm leaning to either Tenten Temari or Hana (that's Kiba's sister not the abbreviation for Hanabi Hyuga).

It will take me about a week to write the first three chapters so please be patient. Also I'm looking for a Beta to check my work for wrong word goofs (some caused by spell check), miss spelled words (that for some reason spell check missed), Bad grammar (Probably all me), and correction to the flow of the chapter (Me again) so it is fluid to read by either taking what I've written and rewording it to rewriting it in your own words that is easier to read.

Note on a side note I've come up with a fun Idea for a male Naruto flick with Naruto being a decedent of Loki (the Norse god of mischief and chaos) were Naruto meets his uncle (younger brother to Minato) who tells Naruto he has 'the gift'. Naruto's Uncle who will be named after me explains that Naruto's fast healing and ability to out run just about any one are signs of Naruto's untapped gift from Loki to his decedents. He further explains the gift grants the ability to act in real life like a cartoon by tapping into the mischief part of the gift or a being of unbridled destruction by taping into the chaos. He or rather me trains Naruto in the art of fighting like a cartoon and the rules to acting like such (for instance you can attack and maim in funny ways all you wan and never get hurt but if you bring killing into the mix till the fights over you are killable (though it is still very hard to do).) and the main rule stated in 'who framed Roger rabbit' Cartoons can do just about any thing when trying to be funny. Naruto and his uncle take their form of comedy from several places from Tex Avery style cartoons to Looney Toons and finally some of my favorites show from Steven Spielberg such as Pink and the Brain, Freakazoid and Animaniacs with the sole purpose of annoying their enemies (and some times their allies) to defeat with funny humor filled fights.


End file.
